Can't Tell
by Relinquished
Summary: Seto and Ryou have been married for little over two months. One day, Ryou helps a woman in a car accident and he gets injured by accident. Now he’s afraid of contracting something from her. Can he keep it from Seto?


Can't Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Summary: Seto and Ryou have been married for little over two months. One day, Ryou helps a woman in a car accident and he gets injured by accident. Now he's afraid of contracting something from her. Can he keep it from Seto?  
  
A/N: just something I wrote when I watched this show. So sad! I think this might be a one-shot (unlike most of my fics) so I don't have to worrying about updating.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
---- Can't Tell ----  
  
"See you later then."  
  
"See you, Seto."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Ryou flipped his cell phone closed again before slipping it back into his trouser pocket, a smile tugging at his lips. It had been four months since Seto proposed and two since they were officially married. They could still be classified as newly weds. Sometimes, their little showers of affection amused even him - and he was usually on the receiving end of it all.  
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
"What?" Ryou asked, running forwards to view what had happened. "Oh my God!"  
  
It was a car crash on the street, involving a woman in her thirties and a truck. The woman was bleeding heavily, slumped over the steering wheel, while the truck driver raced around, pleading for help. The crowd shrank back from him, more interested in watching than helping. Gritting his teeth, Ryou ran forward to help.  
  
"We have to get her out of there!" he said urgently.  
  
Together, he and the truck driver managed to prise the ruined door from the car. He winced slightly as the broken glass formed a deep cut in his arm. As the driver threw the door aside, Ryou moved to pull the woman out. She had a deep gash on her forehead and arm and the blood dripped all over him as he hoisted her out of the seat.  
  
"Call the ambulance!"  
  
"Help . . ." the woman croaked, barely conscious.  
  
"It's all right," Ryou said soothingly. "Everything's all right."  
  
--------  
  
The cut on Ryou's arm was cleaned and bandaged on the ambulance. He had offered to go with the woman to the hospital while the truck driver faced the police. The medical staff said that it was perfectly all right, only that when it healed, it would leave a slight scar. He was all right with it. Then they noted that he was covered with the woman's blood as well.  
  
"We might have to run a few blood tests," they said. "Just to make sure."  
  
So here he was, sitting in the doctor's office, as he read from a manilla file. He didn't think he would be contracting any disease - come on, the chances of that were slim to none. There wouldn't be anything wrong. Finally, the doctor put down the file and looked at him very seriously.  
  
"How was it doctor?" Ryou asked urgently.  
  
"Well, we have the patient's blood tests and yours," the doctor said. "We have detected nothing particular about yours so far. The patient however - she is HIV positive."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you have a chance of also contracting that disease. However, at this point, we cannot be sure. I suggest running another few tests and also putting you on basic medication just in case - to keep you in a stabilised condition."  
  
"Thank you," Ryou said weakly.  
  
He clutched his bandaged arm tightly as he stood. All of a sudden, he didn't feel very good. His stomach filled with dread at the thought of contracting AIDS or some other disease. What was he going to tell Seto? No, he couldn't tell him. It wasn't even proven that he had HIV yet. Until he was sure, he wouldn't tell Seto - it would just add to his stress.  
  
---------  
  
Yami had just arrived at the game shop when the phone rang. He ran behind the counter to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Y-Yami?" the broken voice came from the other end, weakly. "Yami is that you?"  
  
"Ryou?" Yami clutched the receiver closely. "What's wrong Ryou?"  
  
"I-I . . ." Ryou began to cry. "I was w-walking d-down the street today and - and - and I saw this car crash so I went to h-help. There was this c- cut on my arm from the glass and - and the w-woman was b-bleeding on me. Th-the doctor ran b-blood t-tests and sh-she had AIDS . . . Yami, what happens if I get AIDS too?"  
  
He began to sob brokenly. Yami bit his lip and frowned in worry at Ryou's situation. There was no way he would be deserting Ryou at a time like this, but he should have really taken it to Seto. After all, Ryou and Seto WERE married.  
  
"Ryou, calm down," he said firmly. "Have you told Seto?"  
  
"No!" Ryou wailed. "He'll only worry about me and he's stressed enough as it is!"  
  
"What else did the doctor say?"  
  
"They ran more tests on me and I'll get the results back in a week," Ryou sniffled. "But I'm so scared, Yami! What happens if the tests show positive and I have AIDS? I'll - I'll infect Seto with it too! I can't let that happen . . . please Yami, you have to help me."  
  
Yami knew that this situation had to be handled quickly, before Ryou went crazy, but he didn't know HOW to do it so that, if Seto ever found out, he wouldn't get jealous. After all, Ryou and himself had dated quite heavily a year back and had parted on very good terms. At the time, everyone had thought the two of them would tie the knot. That was when Yugi and Seto came into the equation. Ryou fell in love with Seto and Yami with Yugi and neither thought that it would be fair to the other if they stayed together.  
  
"All right," he said resignedly. "But you'll have to handle Seto yourself."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
Ryou told him. Yelling for Yugi to look after the shop, Yami grabbed his coat and ran out again. He was still worried. If Kaiba found out that he, Ryou's ex before him, was the first person his lover called in a crisis . . . what would he do? Surely a man with Kaiba's pride would be jealous and possessive when it came to his lifelong partner. But Yami knew Kaiba loved Ryou deeply enough to trust that Ryou would not cheat on him. He only hoped that that trust would not be broken by this incident.  
  
--------  
  
"Ryou! Mokuba! I'm home!"  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba," Seto said, returning the boy's hug. "Where's Ryou?"  
  
"Oh, Ryou's not home yet," he replied.  
  
Seto let the boy carry his briefcase up to the study as he followed. It had been several days since he had really come back to the mansion to spend quality time with Ryou and Mokuba, having been caught up with the final production process of his latest DM gear. He was kind of hoping that Ryou would be there to welcome him, but the other young man probably had things to do as well.  
  
"So, it's all done?" Mokuba asked, eyeing the briefcase eagerly. "You've finished."  
  
"Everything," Seto replied. "It's perfect now. With the success of the virtual pod, I've come up with the best, compact virtual reality headset ever. I swear, the work is so smooth - you won't even be able to feel any nausea like you used to."  
  
"That's great big brother! Would I be able to try it?"  
  
"It's a two-person game as well. Let's wait until Ryou comes back and the two of you can test it out together. How does that sound?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The CEO smiled. It was easy to please Mokuba, especially since Ryou had come along. He supposed it was because he smiled more often and was more open, as Mokuba had been telling him to do for a long time now. The boy was intelligent and very perceptive, knowing, even before Seto himself that Ryou would make him happy. The sound of the front door opening was heard.  
  
"It's Ryou," he said firmly.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"I know his footsteps."  
  
Sure enough, moments later, Ryou had trudged up the stairs looking tired and careworn. Seto came out of the study leaning against the doorframe to watch as his lover passed him without even looking. He smirked when Ryou stopped and blinked, then turn slowly around and saw him. His chocolate brown eyes widened and danced with joy.  
  
"Seto! You're home!"  
  
"You're looking tired today, Ryou," Seto commented, pulling him close. "What happened?"  
  
"A lot of things," Ryou confessed. "What about you? Has your project finished?"  
  
"It's perfect," he replied.  
  
Both of them ignored the fact that Mokuba was sneaking past with a smirk on his face, leaving them to do whatever they wanted. Seto brushed back a lock of hair covering Ryou's forehead gently and leaned in to kiss him. Panicking, Ryou slipped away from him quickly, avoiding his eyes at all costs.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryou?" Seto asked, confused. "And what happened to your arm?"  
  
"It - it's nothing," Ryou said, pulling away. "I just scratched it a little when I was helping someone in a car accident. It's nothing really big, or important."  
  
"I think it's important." Seto frowned. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I've got a small bout of the flu," he lied. "I don't want you to catch it."  
  
Something about the way Seto looked at him let Ryou know that his lie didn't quite convince the CEO that nothing was wrong. He bit the side of his cheek to keep from spilling everything out. He couldn't worry Seto, especially not after he had come home, all happy and looking forward to relaxing a little.  
  
"All right then, if you say so."  
  
--------  
  
A few days later, during lunch break at work (Ryou was working at KaibaCorp in the advertising and packaging department as its head), he was also thoroughly unsettled. Yugi, Jou and Honda were working at KaibaCorp as well and kept him company when he couldn't see Seto [see notes]. That day, Ryou was at the connected kitchen, sipping a glass of water to calm his agitated nerves. Only three more days until he got the results of the test back.  
  
"Hey, Ryou," a voice said cheerfully.  
  
"Huh . . .?" Ryou jumped in surprise, dropping the glass so that it shattered. "Oh, hi guys."  
  
He scrambled to pick up the pieces of glass that was on the floor before anyone stepped in it or hurt themselves. Yugi and the others bent down to help, but not before Ryou held them back with a hand.  
  
"No, it's all right guys," he said shakily. "I'll clean it up myself."  
  
"You sure, Ryou?" Honda asked. "You don't look so good, man."  
  
"I'm fine - just tired."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Jou drawled. "Kaiba probably kept you up all night -"  
  
"Jou!" the others exclaimed. Ryou blushed.  
  
"Let me finish guys! I was gonna say Kaiba probably kept ya up all night talking about that latest project of his and how we're supposed to package and advertise it. Then we go on to the other stuff . . . ya know what I mean."  
  
Ryou flushed even darker and bent over his task while Yugi and Honda ushered the blonde away. As soon as the mess was cleaned up, Ryou ran out of the office quickly to the quietest place he knew in the whole corporation.  
  
--------  
  
The fact that Yami could go almost anywhere via the Millennium Puzzle as long as Yugi was there was very convenient. It made life much easier for Ryou when he needed someone to talk to. That was how Yami came to Ryou so quickly and without suspicion from other people when the albino called him.  
  
"Ryou?" he called softly, walking into the deserted library. "Ryou, are you here?"  
  
Then he saw him. Ryou was curled up on the sofa at the far end of the library, shaking violently. Worried, Yami went over to him, calling his name softly over and over, receiving nothing in response. Finally, Yami crouched down in front of him and reached for him.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yami!" Ryou cried, flinching and throwing his hand off. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"What's wrong Ryou? What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I-I was in the kitchen today when Yugi and the others came in," Ryou whimpered, tears spilling over. "I dropped the glass I was holding and it shattered on the floor. Y-Y-Yugi bent down to-to-to help me and-and-and . . . I was so scared! I-I-I-I didn't want to infect them!"  
  
"Was there anything injuries at all? Any bleeding?" Yami asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head. The other man reached out and grabbed his hand. Ryou shrieked and tried to shake him off, crying harder and harder as he did. He was terrified. If he touched anyone, he was sure that they would contract AIDS from him. Yami was the only person who knew, but didn't care. He grabbed Ryou now by the upper arms, shaking him until he had stopped struggling.  
  
"Listen to me Ryou!" he said urgently. "LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"Y-Yami . . ."  
  
"You can't be afraid of something that hasn't even been determined yet! The doctor said there is a possibility of you contracting the disease, and by Ra, it might not be true! You don't know anything until you get the results back and until then you can't go around assuming things! As long as you keep this injury clean and safe and take your medication, then you don't have to worry!"  
  
"It's all right?" Ryou whispered. "It's all right if I - if only I take medication?"  
  
"Yes," Yami said firmly. "As long as you do as the doctor ordered. You'll be fine."  
  
"It'll be fine . . . I'll be fine . . . nothing will happen . . ."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen . . ." Yami agreed. He sat down on the sofa next to Ryou and took his hands. "Everything's going to be all right . . ."  
  
--------  
  
A further three days later found Yami and Ryou at the hospital, waiting for the results to his tests back. Yami ignored the fact that Ryou had his hand in a death grip and was sweating because of nerves. He patted the younger man on the shoulder reassuringly and Ryou managed a weak smile in his direction.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right, remember?" Yami murmured to him.  
  
"Yes, everything's going to be all right," Ryou repeated.  
  
The door to the doctor's office opened and a nurse stepped out.  
  
"Bakura Ryou?" she called.  
  
Yami squeezed his hand once more for luck and Ryou stood up to follow the nurse back inside the office. About ten minutes later, the door opened again and Ryou exited, looking shaken and nervous. Yami hurried up to him, noting his shocked expression.  
  
"Well? What were the results?" he demanded.  
  
"I -" Ryou turned to Yami, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm okay! The doctor said I didn't contract HIV and I'm not going to affect anyone! You were right Yami!"  
  
"That's great, Ryou," Yami congratulated.  
  
Ryou surprised the spirit/Pharaoh with a hug. After getting over his initial shock, Yami returned the hug warmly, letting Ryou sob with relief onto his shoulder. They stood there for a few more minutes; just holding each other and letting their worries go.  
  
--------  
  
"Hi Ryou!"  
  
"Hi Mokuba," Ryou greeted happily. The boy let him inside.  
  
"Seto's just come home and he's in the bedroom now," Mokuba told him.  
  
Thanking him, Ryou practically raced up the stairs and burst into the double doors of the master bedroom. Seto had just come out of the shower and was towelling his hair dry, dressed in a cobalt blue bathrobe that Ryou had picked to match his eyes (A/N: drool). He looked up, surprised, as Ryou burst in.  
  
"Welcome home, Ryou," he said amusedly. "Why are you so happy this evening?"  
  
"I have something very important to tell you, Seto," Ryou said, coming over to sit on the bed and facing him. "Remember how I told you, a week ago, that I helped a woman in a car accident and got injured?"  
  
"Yeah, your arm was bandaged, I remember."  
  
"Well . . ." Ryou took a deep breath. "The woman was infected with AIDS."  
  
Seto stiffened and moved as if to check him over for any further injuries. Ryou held him back and looked him in the eyes, expression soft.  
  
"I had tests run on the same day," he said. "I got them back just then. No, I didn't get AIDS and yes, I did have the flu. If you're wondering why I didn't tell you before, it was because you were so happy about finishing your project and I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Ryou," Seto said, with gentleness only Ryou and Mokuba knew. "The only reason I married you was because I love you and I want to share your problems with you. If anything else this big happens, I want you to tell me immediately. Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
As for what they did next . . . well, let's just say it required for the bed sheets to be cleaned.  
  
---- End ----  
  
NOTES:  
  
I know that you'll all probably be thinking 'as if Jou's gonna work for Kaiba'. Well, just treat it as Jou needing a job and temporarily setting differences aside as he worked. Anyway, Jou and Yugi work at the testing department where they test all the new gadgets and stuff before they get sold and Ryou and Honda work in the packaging and advertising department. Anzu is a professional dancer and Yami - well, Yami's at the game shop I suppose.  
  
Also, I know that Yami can't do what he did when he went to see Ryou, but I really couldn't think of another way so yeah . . . consider it a mistake made for the sake of this fic.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
ChainsandFlames 


End file.
